phoenix wright turnabout computer
by wrighterman93
Summary: our hero phenix wriaght has been sucked into computer for priating got season 8 and now he has to escaep and also defend himself in court WILL HE MAKE IT?


~turnabout computer

~a phoenfic by writerman93

"CRAP!" said wright

"wahts wrong phoenix" says maya

wright says to may "i missed the game of thones season 8 premiere!"

"oh NO WE AHVE TO WATCH IT LIKE RN" mumbles maya

phonix now looks sad af "i dont have hbo late so icant watch it"

"its okay phenman we can pirate it" says maya when grabbing her desktop computer from her purse

tright looks in horror at moya "WOAH WE CANT DO THAT iTS ILLEGAL TO PIRATE!"

"dont be such a edgeworth just click the flashing download button" smirks maya

said phoenix "oh okay"

but then maya grabs the compulator and thros it at wriatt and it explodes killing him instantly

|IN COMPUTER|

"WOAH" says writght

"I am INSIDE THE COMPUTER!" he shouts very loud

"thats wright, and oyu cant ever get back" says the sahdowy figrue of hollywood superstar brendan fraser

"HOLY CRAP ITS BRANDAN FRASIER!" says wright at brendane fraser

brenande fraser flies toawrds wright because he has flymod hacks

"so this is where your been hiding for all these years" speaks phoenix

brendan farage says to wright "its true i have a tragic backstory which i will now tell you"

"i was a great actor but then i got sucked into a comoputer when i tired to pirate the mummy movie with tom cruise" sad brendane fraiser

"AHA! I must have gotten into the computer when i tried to priate got of thrones" said phoenic as a lightblub apeared above his head

but the victory of finding out why he was in teh comptuer was short lived becasue the electric guy from scooby-doo ran into the scene and grabbed brendane frasier!

"haha you are mine brendan!" says blue dude from scooby-doo

"NOOOOO MR PHONEIC WRIGHT HELP ME!" shouts brendan as the blue man group electrifies away

phoenix was shocked

"OH NO NOT BRENNAN FRASIER!' he said while running toawrds the electirc spark in the distance

"whoo will teach me the meaning of piracy now" says right still running

|THE NEXT CYBERDAY|

phoenix called the cyberpolice and they showed upo to the scene of the ricknapping

gumshoe digistructs into the scene and speaks "woah thre pal thats a big crime"

"OH YEAH ALSO I AM IN COMPTUER TOO NOW PAL!" said gumsho

"you have to find the elctric blue man who kidnapped hollywood movei actor brendan fraser!" says nickix to the gumshoe

"okay pal" said dick

"a WAIT A MINUTE!" say gumsoles

WHATS WRONG "SAID WRIGHT"

"YOU ARE BLUE ELECTRIC MAN!"

phoenic looks at himself and sees that he is now electric because he is in computer

"oh shit your right" sayus wright

"that means YOU ARE THE GUILTY SUSPECT!" shouts gumshoe and he arrests cyberwright by writing /jail phoenixwright in the console

|IN COURT!|

"are you ready defense?" asks judge

"yes" say wright

"WAIT OHMWTF YOU ARE DEFENDANT AND DEFENSE!?" shoutly the judge

"yes" say wright

"oh okay you ready prosecturion?" akss the judge to the prosoectuion

but there is no prosectuation on prosecutor desk

"wow there is no prosecutor im going to win" says phoenix in his thought

"i guess i have to find you not guilty mr white" says judge as he raises hsi gavel in the air

the gavel is about ot hit the thing that gavels hit BUT THEN!

"OBJECTION!" shouts the shadowy figure from prsoectuion desk

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" shouts phoenick in despair because now he cant get not guiltied

"who is that at the desk of the prsoectuation?" asks the judge to the person who is on the desk of the prosecuation

"it is me electric blue man from scooby-doo cyber chase" says the electric blue man from scolby doo cyber chase

phonix is in shock!

"oh no that is the guy who kidnapped mr brendann frasier!" he thinks in his thoughts

the gavel hits the desk three times by the judge

"the court is now in session for the trial of mr phoenic wrights and his kdinapping of brendan fraser"

"okay judge i will call my first witness now" says blue man prosector and then he calls brendan fraser to the stand

"hello i am brendan fraser says brendan fraser from the stand"

"now testify" says blue lightning

"okay" say brendain fraaser

the little thing that says witness testimony pops on the screen because this is a computer world

"defendant walked up to me and sayd 'i kidnapped him'"

"HOLD IT" said phoenixs "who is defendant?"

"you" said brendan frazer

"oh okay nvm then" replies pwright "next testimony please"

brendan frasier says "after he kidnap me he also kill me"

"OBJECTIOVE!" yells phoenx "you are not kidnap!"

the court is shocked by the revelation that ronan fraser is not kidnapped

"ORDER!" shouts the judge "fix that shit testimony mr hollywood superstar brendan frieza"

"i was NOT kidnapped by mr plonix wright"

"thats it!" thinks wrighs "i can prove that i am innocent by showing that he is not kidnapped"

"HOLD IT!" shouts wright to court "if he is not kidnapped then i am innocent yes?"

"oh shit your right lol, innocent verdict now" says judge

the screen fades to black after the not guilty thing pops up on screen

"OBJECTION!" shouts blue electric virus "i have surprise witness!"

"OH NO!" shouts phoenix and also the whole court

"oh okay then make surprise witness come to stand" says judge and prosectumor electirc blue dude takes the stand

"witness state you name and job" tells judge

"i am electric blue bad guy from scooby doo cyber chase and i am a prosecturo" he says

"HOL IT" say wright to him "testimoine now!"

"okay" says blue dude "i did it i am guilty"

are you confessing? says cyber judge

"yes" says blue prosecutor "but you cant jail me because brendan frasir was not kidnap!"

he laughs evilly and wright goes into the sad position where he holds his head

"no i can never prove him guilty!" says wirght "UNLESS!"

and then wright kidnaps brendan fraser from the stand

"HAHA! brendal graser is now kidnapp which means you are guilty!" shouits phoenix

"NOOOOOOOOOoooo!" says blue electric guy

"judge says you are found guilty" says the judge

|AFTER COURT|

"wow good job on not guilty!" says brenad frasier to phoenix

"thank you" say wright" why did blue man kidnap you?"

"because i am actually god" say brengod frasius

"oh nice" said pheopix

"since you saved me from electric blue villain i can make you go bnack home" said brendan frasier

"WOOO THANK YOU BRENDAN FREASIER!" shouts phoenix and then brendan frasier who is aslo god snaps his fingers and sends phoenic back home to victorville calfiornia

BUT WAIT ITS NOT oVER because the blue elctric guy takes off his mask and reveals that he is actually MANFRED VON KARMA!

"ill get you next time again in the third sequel!" says manfred with evil face

THE END


End file.
